You Belong With Me
by STELLA-tacular
Summary: When Mira came to LA, she never dream of falling in love, becoming famous, and finding herself, but after meeting a certain brunette from a certain boy band, everything seems to change. Kendall/OC
1. make your luck with the life you choose

Okay, so I had t his idea come to me, a few minutes after watching the episode where the band has to get a bad boy, and Griffin saying something about Kendall being able to date his daughter. And then I was listening to **The Way I Loved You **by **Taylor Swift**, and it all came together!

* * *

Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Gonna make your luck with the life you choose.  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
its the only life you got so you got to live it big time

**Big Time Rush - Big Time Rush **

Prologue

Miranda 'Mira' Kelly-Ann Griffin certainly wasn't the type of girl who normally got nervous. She could easily give the hardest of speeches, perform lengthy monologues, and could easily confront the meanest school bully, all with out breaking a sweat. Yet, for some reason, she found herself shaking in her seat, as she waited for the plane to land.

Ever since her parents had divorced roughly five years ago, she had been living in Arizona with her mother, and she had maybe gotten to see her father once or twice during that time. But after a series of tragically unfortunate events, Miranda was left motherless, and her father stepped in as the parental figure in his young daughter's life. So she found herself packing up her bags, and moving right back to LA, where her life had started. Which was why she seemed to be so nervous; her father was her role model. She some day hoped to be like him some day; successful and happy with what he did.

"We are now landing in LA; we hope you enjoyed your flight, and that you'll ride with us again soon."

Mira looked out of the plane window in anticipation; she was excited and nervous about everything. Sure, she had been a LA native, but it had been so long since Mira had really gotten to experience the city, and she had no idea if the things she had remembered were still there. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, the plane finally landed, and Mira was able to leave the plane. She grabbed her purse from under the seat, and then quickly made her way off the plane. She was greeted by the hustle and bustle of the LA airport, something that she had missed dearly. She made her way through the airport with enough ease, and found herself at the luggage area rather quickly. As soon as she rode down the elevator, she looked around for any signs of her father.

"Mira!"

Turning around, Mira saw her father standing near the doors, eagerly waving at her. He was an older man, though clearly he looked important, with his suit on and everything. She waved back just as eager, and once she reached the ground, she ran over to him, and he engulfed her into a massive hug.

"Daddy! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Mira," he replied. Mira settled in her dad's arms for a few seconds, before pulling away to go get her luggage. She didn't have much; just a medium sized suitcase full of cloths, and a small duffle bag full of sentimental things; all her other things would shipped to the within the week.

They walked out of the airport, just catching up on things. They only had to walk a little ways, before coming to a big, black limo. She quickly opened the door, and made her way into the car, sliding all the way to the other side, before her dad came in after her. A small smile appeared on her face; to her, he would always be Dad first, though to everyone else, he was Arthur Griffin, head of three major recording studios in LA, and the kind of guy you never wanted to see his bad side. He was an important figure among all sorts of famous people, and he had made an impact on the world. He had made an impact on the world that Mira was now entering for the first time in awhile, and honestly, she didn't know if she'd be able to handle it.

* * *

Okay, so it's short… I don't know why. I usually write about 1,000 words per chapter… I guess my muse wasn't with me, really. *shrugs* hopefully, it'll get better… I don't know. If you guys like it, please review and tell me!


	2. i dont mind where you come from

So I figured out why the prologue sucked so much. It was because I SUCK at writing in third person. Like, legit, can't do it to save my life. At least, not usually, though I occasionally have a spark of muse. So yeah, the rest of the story is going to be in first person, switching from Mira to Kendall. It might bounce around to other characters, and I might write another third person chapter, but for the most part, it'll just be Mira & Kendall.

* * *

I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I dont like illusions I cant see them clearly  
I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I dont mind  
I dont care  
As long as you're here

**All the Same – Sick Puppies**

Chapter One

**Mira's POV**

To say that I was excited was an understatement. I was ecstatic; finally, I was going to be able to meet some of the people my father worked with. As a young girl, my father had made it a point to not mix his work life with his personal life, so aside from a few parties here and there, there wasn't much interaction for me and his business partner. But my father had promised that, as soon as we dropped my things off at the house, I would get to go to Roque Records with him, to meet his newest project, whatever that was.

"Ah," my father said, as the car slowed down to a stop, "we're here, Mira."

He made it a point to _always _call me Mira, because despite that I was his little baby girl, he was a professional to the end, and professionals never called anyone Sweetie, or Honey, or any silly little nickname like that. And even as a little girl, I understood that. It wasn't like he ignored me, or abused me, or anything like that; he just didn't have a pet name for me. It really wasn't that bad.

My father quickly got out of the car, and I followed in pursuit. Once I got out of the car, I noticed a huge, silver sign (that defiantly seemed bigger then it was supposed to) that read 'Roque Records,' that sat in front of me. I didn't have any time to question it, because my father had already headed through the double doors. I quickly followed, making a mental note to ask him about it latter.

"Here, Mira," he said as he gestured to the small waiting area, "why don't you wait here; I've got to check on something, but I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, Daddy," I said with a shrug as I sat down in one of the small plastic chairs. He gave a smile, before walking off towards one of the many hallways. I took a deep sigh as I looked around; there wasn't much there. Just a few platinum records hung on the wall.

Suddenly, I could hear voices coming from one of the hallways. Turning my head towards the sound, I saw four boys coming down the hallway, with smiles on the faces, and twinkles in their eyes. One of them stood tall, with light brown hair, and hazel eyes. The one next to him seemed a bit … more then the first one; he was a bit more taller, and his hair was a bit more darker, and longer. His eyes were a nice shade of chocolate brown. Next to him, was a shorter boy, with dark brown… or black hair, I couldn't tell with the lighting; it was spiked up. He also had brown eyes, though they seemed darker then the boy before him, and the last one had darker skin, looking Hispanic like.

"Oh…" the first boy had said, as he looked down at me, "… hey…"

"I'm Miranda Griffin," I said as I stood up, sticking my hand out for a shake, "but everyone calls me Mira."

"Kendall," he responded, shaking my hand with a firm grip, "and these are my friends, James, Logan, and Carlos."

Looking over to the guys he gestured at, I put a name with each of the face.

"Not that your presence is bad or anything," the one referred to as James said, "but I'm just wondering why you're here; we don't usually get pretty girls sitting in our waiting room. "

A small smile appeared on my lips as my face reddened. Before I could response, a big hefty man barreled through the hallway, followed by a petite, young African American woman.

"DOGS!" the man screeched as he bounced while he walked, "HERE! NOW!"

The boys winced as the voice echoed through the room. They turned their attention to the bigger man, though as soon as he entered the room, his eyes fell on me.

"And who are YOU?!"

"I'm Miranda-" I started to say, though in his rage of anger, he cut me off.

"I don't care who you are! No one is allowed in my recording studio with my permission, UNDERSTAND?!"

His face turned an awful shade of red as he started to yell, and even though not many things intimidate me, he was sure one of them.

"But… sir, you don't understand, I-"

"No, clearly _you_ don't understand; I want you out of my building, right now!"

"Is there a problem, Gustavo?" I heard my father's voice from behind the man. Everyone turned around, and saw my father standing there, his arms crossed, his expression, angry.

"Sir," the big man said, pointing towards me like we were children, and I had stolen his favorite teddy bear, "I was just telling _this girl _that she needed to leave, right away, or-"

"Why, Gustavo, would I want my own daughter kicked out of the studio?"

Everyone just stood there, frozen in their spot.

"Excuse me," the Gustavo man said, "did you say … daughter?"

"Yes, Gustavo, I did; Gustavo, boys, meet my daughter, Mira Griffin."

* * *

Okay, so yeah, here's the first official chapter of my story; hope you enjoyed, because the next chapter is pretty much going to be the same scene, only from Kendall's point of view. Please, if you want this story to keep going, I would really appreciate if you guys reviewed.


	3. remember what you wore on the first day

Okay, so I realized that even though the last chapter was better, it still wasn't up to par. Hopefully, this one has reached my standards, and you enjoy it all the same. So yeah, this is chapter two, and it's pretty much the same as the first chapter, only in Kendall's POV. Sorry if it's slightly out of character, but I have no grasp of how a teenage boy's mind works, so I'm sorry…

* * *

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

**Two Is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls (ft. Taylor Swift) **

Chapter Two

**Kendall's POV **

"I'm glad _that's _over with," Carlos said as we walked down the halls; we had just gotten finished with the three hour long rehearsal for our new single, Shine, and Kelly had managed to talk Gustavo into letting them us a few minutes of break time, before going to Mr. X, to work on the dance moves for Big Time Rush.

"Yeah," James replied, "But think, we're so close to producing our first album; I mean, _Gustavo _is even throwing a party for us next week to celebrate. It's going to be GREAT!"

He threw his fist in the air, causing the rest of us to roll our eyes and laugh. I hadn't even realized that we were in the waiting room, until something in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

"Oh…" I said as I looked down; sitting down in one of the mega uncomfortable chairs, was a girl. She had beautiful, shiny, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with curiosity.

"…hey…" I finally managed to say.

"I'm Miranda Griffin," she instantly said, standing up and sticking her hand out. I noticed that she seemed to be a little on the short side, "but everyone calls me Mira."

She seemed very comfortable greeting me that way, like she had done it so many times before. She seemed very professional like, though there was something… cute about that, in a weird sort of way.

"Kendall," I replied taking her hand and shaking it, "and these are my friends, James, Logan, and Carlos."

I watched as she quickly studied each of the guys, before James, the smooth criminal that he was, decided to cut in.

"Not that your presence is bad or anything," James said, "but I'm just wondering why you're here; we don't usually get pretty girls sitting in our waiting room. "

I rolled my eyes, mentally sighing to myself; James could defiantly be a major flirt when he wanted to, even if it made the rest of us sick. Before Mira could response, Gustavo came rushing down the hallway, with Kelly following right behind him.

"DOGS!" he yelled, like he had probably a million times before, "HERE! NOW!"

I winced as I heard his voice filled the room. Quickly we turned or attention to Gustavo, knowing quite well how impatient he was. But what ever he had wanted, he didn't want it any longer, because instead, he was giving the pretty brunette a death glare that could really kill.

"And who are YOU?!"

"I'm Miranda –" she started to say, though Gustavo, who, at this point had started to get angry, cut her off.

"I don't care who you are! No one is allowed in my recording studio with my permission, UNDERSTAND?!"

Gustavo's face turned a nice shade of red as he started to yell, getting angrier and angrier by the second. I felt kind of bad for the girl; Gustavo's angry rants were pretty intimidating at first, and he seemed to be a lot madder then usual.

"But… sir, you don't understand, I-"

"No, clearly _you_ don't understand; I want you out of my building, right now!"

"Is there a problem, Gustavo?" I heard Griffin say from behind. Turning around, we were greeted by a grumpy Griffin, with crossed arms. Gustavo looked surprised, though still really pissed off.

"Sir," Gustavo said, pointing towards the girl, like a little kid (what were, eight years old?), "I was just telling _this girl _that she needed to leave, right away, or-"

"Why, Gustavo, would I want my own daughter kicked out of the studio?"

Everyone just stood there, frozen in their spot.

"Excuse me," Gustavo said, "did you say … daughter?"

"Yes, Gustavo, I did; Gustavo, boys, this is my daughter, Mira Griffin."

I stood there, my eyes wide. She was Griffin's _daughter_? Wow, who knew someone like him could have such a … well, good-looking daughter, like her.

"Oh, well," Kelly whispered after a few moments of silence, "this is awkward…"

"Yes, well," Griffin said as he straightened out his suit, "Mira, this is Gustavo Roque, and his assistant, Kelly. And these fine boys are from my newest project; Big Time Rush. "

His newest project? What were, a fifth grade science fair entry? I frowned, looking towards Mira. She defiantly seemed like a daddy's girl, and so she would probably treat us with the same respect – or lack there of – that Griffin and Gustavo often seemed to give us.

"Oh," she said with a nervous smile, "well, it's nice to finally meet you guys! Honestly, I didn't expect you guys to be so… cool looking. I mean, usually I find dad hiring people a lot older then you are, or at least, you see to be, and I … oh god, I'm blabbing; I'm sorry – I tend to do that when I'm nervous, I guess….heh…"

"Listen," Kelly said, before the conversation got even more weird, "it almost lunch time. How about you come to lunch with us, Mira?"

"I'm sure your mom and sister would like to meet her," she added, turning her attention towards me. I just shrugged, while the others voiced their opinions about lunch.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Carlos said, his stomach making a strange noise to emphasize his hunger.

"Okay, great! So, let's go." Kelly said, clapping her hands together. She walked out to the limo, with the rest of us quickly followed her out.

* * *

Okay, well, I hoped you guys liked the second chapter; just a heads up, it'll probably be about a week for each update. And I noticed that quite a few people have added this story to their favorites/story alert list, and, well, I'd _really _love you forever if every person who added this story on the list to just post a one or two word review; really, it can just be a simple 'good job' or 'like your work' or something. I just like it when people review my stories; it makes me feel all happy inside, and what not.

Oh, and this is just a by the way thing, but just incase you wondering, I'm using Shanae Grimes as a sort of play-by for Mira. So yeah, just incase you were wondering…

PS – thanks to TwilightRocks & AnimeGirl654 for reviewing my story.


	4. NOTE

Okay, so, I know a lot of people have been following this story, and I feel bad that I haven't updated it, in... well, in a really long time. Although I still want to write this story, I feel like I need to start over completely. So, instead o f just updating this one, I am going to start a new story; It will be titled the same thing, and most of the characters will remain the same (except Mira's name will be changed to Sydney, because for some reason, i like that name better...). So you should defiantly be on the look out for that.


End file.
